Blaming Myself
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: A fatal mistake in one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions causes Ferb to be injured. Everyone tries to help convince him, but Phineas can't help but think it's his fault. Sibling fluff through-out the story. K for mention of blood.


**I have no idea where I'm going with this story. It's another one of my 'winging-it' stories. Hopefully it'll come out good. **

**I don't own anything. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Phineas, whatcha' doing?" Isabella sang as she entered the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard.

Phineas turned around from his blueprints and waved to his neighbor, "Me and Ferb are working on our invention." He motioned towards Ferb welding metal behind him.

Isabella awed at the invention and turned back to Phineas, "So, what is it?"

Phineas shrugged his shoulders, "Well, we're not really sure. We're just randomly placing objects in different places."

Isabella smiled, "That's cool, can I help?" She asked gleefully.

Phineas nodded just as Buford and Baljeet entered through the gate, "Sup Losers?"

Phineas ignored Buford's comment and greeted his friends "Hey guys, we were just starting to work on our project. Put anything anywhere you'd like; we're pretty much winging it right now."

Buford pushed Baljeet to the ground and then spoke, "Cool, Buford loves to wing it."

Baljeet moaned from the ground, "Was that really necessary?" He asked picking himself up with his elbows.

Buford replied to the teen with a smirk, "Nope, but it sure was fun!"

"Ugh!"

Buford rolled his eyes, "Just get up before I make you get up!"

Baljeet quickly regained his feet and dusted off his pants, "Okay, okay, I'm up."

The teens happily worked on their invention until they heard Candace yell form the back door, "Phineas and Ferb, you two are so _busted_!" She threw open the back door and stormed over to her brothers and their friends.

When the teenagers saw Candace standing in front of them tapping her foot they all shut off their tools and turned to her.

"Phineas and Ferb, I am in charge until Mom and Dad get back from their anniversary vacation! I command you to stop building now!" She ordered.

Buford huffed and rolled his eyes, "We're not going to listen to you." He informed her in a mocking tone.

Phineas shook his head, "We are, but we're just gonna finish building our invention and then we'll stop building, right Ferb?"

Ferb nodded his head and gave his sister a thumbs up.

Candace groaned and rolled her eyes, "That would just ruin the whole idea of forbidding you guys to build!" She pointed.

"Please Candace?" Phineas begged and gave her his pouty face.

Candace tried to ignore his face but when she looked up at Ferb his was giving her one too, "Fine, but only this one invention. Then after that no more for the rest of the weekend!"

They nodded their heads and thanked her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She muttered as she walked off into the house.

Phineas and the rest of the gang continued to work on their project. About a half an hour later they were almost done. Phineas, Izzy, Baljeet and Buford were admiring it from afar as Ferb finished the finishing touches to the bottom.

"Ya' know Dinner Bell, that top piece is crooked." Buford pointed towards the metal beam that was sticking out.

The group of friends tilted their heads to look at the top. Phineas nodded his head and headed towards the structure once he also saw the flaw.

"Um, Phineas, not that I am a super scientist or anything, but I think you should wait for Ferb to get out from the bottom before climbing to the top. Like you said before; we're winging it and because we are winging it we have no idea how sturdy that structure is…" He trailed off when he realized Phineas kept walking.

"Don't worry 'Jeet, we're perfectly safe." Phineas told the Indian teen.

"I don't know, Phineas, it seems a bit unsafe…" Isabella vigilantly said.

Phineas shook his head as he climbed to the top, "No problem guys. It's fine." He carefully walked over to the beam and adjusted it. The structure would teeter side to side.

Baljeet would yelp and call Ferb's name, but it didn't fall so he was fine. Even if it had fallen, Ferb would've heard him because he was using a power drill and could not hear anything over the noise.

Phineas carefully climbed down the homemade ladder and walked back to his friends, "See guys, Ferb's fine. He's almost done and when he is we will have a new form of public art finished!" He smiled wide at his friends.

Unfortunately Phineas spoke too soon and behind him their whole design tumbled to the ground- with Ferb still underneath.

****

"I can't Stacy, I have to watch my brothers for the weekend." The nineteen year old declined her friend's invitation to a concert, "Yeah, my parents left this morning to a weekend get away for their fifteen year anniversary…I know right? It seems like just yesterday, Ferb and Dad first came here from England." She turned her head to check up on her brothers.

She watched as Phineas climbed down from their…failed attempt at public art maybe? She had no idea what it was, but she ignored it, her brothers and their obnoxious friends.

She paid no heed to her brothers and continued talking to Stacy. That is until she heard a large bang from the backyard and shouts. She walked over to the backdoor and her mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"…Candace…" She heard coming from her cell-phone.

Candace slowly raised the phone to her mouth and told Stacy she had to go before flipping her phone close and dashing out the door.

Candace ran out of the house and arrived in front of the kids as they were pulling her brother out of the rubble. "What happened?" She shrieked covering her cheeks with her hands.

Buford grunted and turned to face her, "Mr. Know it All over here," He said pointing towards Phineas, "thought it would be safe to climb the art with Ferb still underneath it."

Candace narrowed her eyes and turned to Phineas, "Phineas, what is the matter with you?"

Phineas looked down at his feet and apologized as he felt hot tears sting his eyes, "I-I'm sorry Candace. I-I didn't mean to hurt F-Ferb." He stuttered as he strained to hold back tears.

Candace sighed and walked to Phineas and embraced him in a tight hug. She suddenly felt a twinge of guilt for snapping at her brother when he obviously didn't mean to hurt him. "I know you didn't Phin, but you gotta be more careful."

Phineas nodded as he continued to cry. Candace rubbed his back and comforted her brother as he stained her shirt with his tears.

"As much as I love brother and sister moments and I'd hate to break it up, but we kinda need your help!" Buford interrupted.

Candace and Phineas looked up to see Buford crossing his arms next to Isabella and Baljeet as they dragged an unconscious Ferb out of the rubble.

"Sorry." Candace said as she made her way over to her brother. She kneeled next to him and shook his shoulders but he didn't respond. She tried to gently turn his head back and forth, but stopped when she caught the sight of blood in his green hair. She gasped and quickly looked up at Isabella, "You have your first aid patch yet?" She asked the young girl.

Isabella was a bit frazzled at the sight of Ferb's bleeding head, but was able to respond to Candace's question but merely nodding her head.

Candace nodded her head also and said, "Good, because we're gonna need it to help Ferb…"

****

**R&R please?**


End file.
